I used to be love drunk
by in.the.sunlight.i.sparkle
Summary: Tina has died, Mike is trying to move on, Kurt and Blaine try to adopt a baby and Artie finds a Fiancee...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own glee or any of the franchise.**

_A/n - yeah, so, first fanfic her guys so be nice please :) thank you :)_

"White lips, pale face..." Kurt sang cheerily as a small breeze blew through an open window, framed with stylish red curtains. Kurt himself was a tall, slender boy, with neatly styled brown hair. He was pale and had wide, piercing blue eyes. The eyes he inherited from his mother, who died when he was seven, the same eyes Blaine Anderson fell in love with when he was seventeen.

"Breathing in snow flakes..." Kurt continued to sing as his husband foolishly waltzed into the room.

"What are you singing?" Blaine asked before humming along in that angelic voice that Kurt loved so much, Blaine was a man not much smaller than Kurt, but had a much more muscular build, Blaine had lightly tanned skin, matched with lengthy curly hair, tamed with an unruly amount of hair gel, and deep hazel eyes. Unlike Kurt, Blaine was not accepted by his family for being who he was. When he came out to his parents they didn't hesitate in telling him he was going to hell, and proceeded to kick him out of his home.

"A song." Kurt replied, starting to blush from the embarrassment of being caught singing.

" I can see that, my love. What song is it?" Blaine asked, now more curious than ever.

"A song by some guy from England, he is just mmmm..." Kurt replied with a cheeky tone and an added wink and licking of his lips whilst he twirled his hips in a somewhat sexual motion. At hearing this Blaine mockingly put his hand to his chest, stumbled back and slumped again the wall.

"Always the actor, Anderson..." Kurt laughed at his husbands childlike antics.

The phrase 'when in rome...' Sprung to mind

.

"Hummel-Anderson, darling." Blaine corrected

"Sounds better every time I hear it." Kurt sighed in a manner that caused Blaine to know straight away that he was thinking of their wedding day, not so long ago. It had been ten months since the Hummel-Anderson wedding, with the exclusion of most of the Anderson party, Gay marriage was not yet legal in Ohio, so they travelled to Canada just to make it official

"Come on... We have dinner reservations at breadstix for six thirty, it is now six o clock, and judging how long it took you to get ready last time I advise you to go get ready now." Blaine began pulling Kurt towards the stairs and ordering him up by pointing up the stairs and stomping his foot.

Twenty minutes later and Kurt was standing at the foot of the stairs awaiting Blaine to finish with his hair gel.

"How much longer are you going to take?" Kurts moaned, over dramatically falling against the ballinster with his forearm pressed against his forehead in a rather damsel in distress type manner.

"We can go now, OH! I'll drive. Come one." Blaine replied, not taking Kurt dramatics into account.

"Oh no, you are not driving MY car. You will get it rear ended because you drive so slow and you stop at every yellow light, it would take us hours to get there. I. Am. Driving." Kurt said slowly, emphasising more words than others.

"The yellow light does not mean speed up. It means slow down." Blaine huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine, come on, were going to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee or any of the franchise... Sadly :(**

_A/n - second chapter... Oooh review please and thank you :) its unbetaed so please forgive any mistakes._

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at Breadstix, they were quickly escorted to their usual table, the couple had grown accustomed to the table as it blocked them from the view of others. In a few minutes the boys had ordered and were chatting amongst themselves.

"Blaine, what time are Rachel,Finn,Puck and Lauren supposed to get here?" Kurt inquired as he began worrying.

"A few minutes ago" Blaine picked up on Kurts worry and added " there is probably a lot of traffic."

"Yeah, s'pose." Kurt shrugged. As if on cue they heard the voice of Rachel Berry, a short girl with tan skin and long brown wavy hair.

"NO, YOU WILL TAKE US THERE. ITS NOT OUR FAULT WE ARE LATE! NOW ESCORT US TO OUR TABLE!" .

"Only Rachel." Kurt and Blaine said together. Kurt stood, seeing as he was the taller of the two boys, and waved to his friends. Rachel and Finn spotted Kurt and quickly turned to go, Rachel shooting the waitress a death glare that she had perfected over the years

.

"Glad to see you finally arrived. Rachel, I'm shocked. You're never late." Kurt gasped.

"Trust me, its not my fault. Its your imbecile of a brothers fault. 'Just a minute Rach, I can't find my pants'. Finn, you have tons of pants, why did you need those ones?" Rachel questioned her husband, gesturing at the dark grey trouser pants.

"So, where's the kids?" Blaine asked, trying to break the tension.

"Lucy, Carol and William are at Quinns house, the twins wanted to see Quinns new baby, I swear six year old girls are hard work, not to mention a three year old, hyperactive toddler. I swear little Judith is going to grow up with a mental problem." Finn replied.

Lucy and Carol were Finn and Rachels twin girls. They both took after their mother in the height department, but were both very much like Finns mother. Both girls could sing and dance, due to their mother being a sever Broadway wanna be. Whilst William was tall, almost as tall as the twins, and had short brown hair. William took after Rachel in more ways than one, he had her mannerisms aswell as her attitude.

"So, Kurt. Ever thought of adopting?" Lauren Zizes voice became heard, announcing her and Pucks arrival. Since high school ended, Lauren lost every ounce of her weight, and became 'hot'. Puck stayed the same

.

"C'mon Lauren, the kid would end up queer, not that's there is anything wrong, its just wouldn't you want one of your own?" Puck added, quickly being nudged by Lauren.

"Yes, we have to agree with Puck, I'd prefer if we found a surrogate, but right now, we only want to concentrate on our careers." Blaine sighed.

"Hey, isn't that Artie Abrahms?" Kurt pointed out, quickly getting up and walking over to Artie.

"Hi Artie. On a date?" Kurt asked as he bent down to give his friend a hug "aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Kurt!" Artie exclaimed. "Yes, I'm on a date, and this here is my newly acclaimed fiancee, Tonie."

Tonie, was a shortish girl with medium length black hair with blonde at the bottom, she had pale skin and sharp blue eyes, exactly like Kurts. She spoke with a Northern-Irish accent.

"Hello, I'm Tonie" the girl stood to shake hands with Kurt, but was surprised when he quickly pulled her into a hug.

" Show me the ring." Kurt practically bounced off the walls as she showed him a stunning seventeen carat gold ring with three diamonds with two sapphires inbetweens.

"The sapphire is my birthstone..." Tonie said allowing a huge smile to appear on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. - still don't own glee or any of its franchise...**

_A/n - please review :) a few characters are my original ideas :) fun fun fun._

"The ring was stunning, and she is really nice Blaine, I can't believe Artie would go for her. After Brittany coming out I never though I'd see him look happy, but she makes him happy." Kurt was rambling, whilst Blaine drived.

"I take it you like her then?" Blaine added, stealing a glance of his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yes, I mean, she's amazing... If I wasn't gay I would be so on her!" Kurt laughed noticing Blaines hurt expressions " oh, so you can kiss Rachel Berry and yet I can't have straight guy thoughts... Hypocrite!"

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed

"What's wrong?" Kurt reached forward and held his husbands knee.

"I'm still thinking about how horrible Tinas death was. Mikes left behind with little felicity, she's never going to know her mother."Blaine began to cry, missing his friend more than ever. Tina had died during an emergency C-section, she had lost so much blood that her pulse stopped and she flat lined.

"Yeah, the poor kids going to think it was her fault... What made you think of Tina anyway?" Kurt replied.

"Just, the conversation about kids we had at dinner. I feel like I want a kid now Kurt, I want it with you." Blaine began to smile through his tears.

Blaine was sub-conciously driving to Mikes house. Pulling up outside they both got out of the car and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by the sight of a tired looking Mike Chang.

"Hi guys, come in. Felicity was wondering when you two would be back." Mikes eyes sparkled at the mere mention of his daughters name.

"Hi sweetie, shall we go play princesses?" Kurt offered his hand to the five year old.

"Of course, but I'm cinderella." She crossed her arms before smiling and taking Kurts hand, leading him up the stairs.

"So, Mike, how are you holding up?" Blaine sat at the kitchen table.

" I'm not going to lie Blaine, I miss her like crazy, but I'm coping and I'm ready to love again. There's one problem" Mike replied whilst handing Blaine the coffee.

"Thanks" Blaine sipped his coffee " what's the problem? You afraid felicity will think your replacing Tina?"

Mike looked down, small tears escaping from his eyes as he silently sobbed.

" I'm afraid I will be betraying her if I love again, I never got to say goodbye Blaine, and Felicity never got to say hello... I haven't explained to her what happened, all she knows I that her mothers in heaven." Mike looked up allowing himself to be hugged by the smaller man.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kurtsie, you don't drink your tea like that, you drink it like this" Felicity lifted her pink plastic cup and saucer, placing the cup to her soft lips, she stuck her pinky out and make a sipping noise.

" I apologise, your highness" Kurt bowed like he had the first time they played princesses.

"Kurtsie..." Felicity said whilst vigourously brushing her barbies hair. " How come you and Blaine are married but you two boys? I thought only mommies and daddies could get married?"

" Dear, when two people love eachother very much, it doesn't matter whether they're two boys or not, it means they love each other and will always be there for each other." Kurt replied petting her hair.

"So, mommy didn't love me and daddy, that's why she went away with the angels when I was born." Felicity said looking sad

"No, no, no. Your mommy loved you very much, but she got sick and the angels made her better. But she couldn't come back because the bridge to get back broke." Kurt noted mentally to tell Mike what he had told Felicity.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Blaine and Kurt made their way home, stopping only to fill up on gas. As the head lights of their car reflected off of the garage door, Blaine could hear Kurts light snores. Blaine slowly lifted Kurt out of the truck, into his house and to their bedroom. Setting Kurt on the bed he could hear him whine and huff in his sleep at Blaine for putting him down.

"Kurt, sweetie. Wake up!" Blaine was gently nudging his husband awake, so he could get him dressed for bed.

"No, Blaine. Not the hose. The hose water is cold..." Kurt began to talk in his sleep, causing Blaine to stiffle a laugh that was threatening to escape.

"What... Where am I?" Kurt said, his voice still groggy from waking.

"Kurt, sweetie, your home. You fell asleep on the way home. I lifted you to bed.". Blaine stroked a piece of hair which was sticking up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mike walked down the cold and lonely street, in the middle of december Lima was not the ideal place to be, when he saw a girl not much taller than five foot five inches with short black hair and piercing eyes that made his breath catch in his lungs, slip on black ice. Screaming as she slipped, Mikes dancer instinct came into action as he caught he mid-fall.

"You ok?" Mike asked helping her up.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks" she replied dusting herself off.

"I'm Mike. Mike Change. It was no problem really, you couldve hurt yourself." Mike proceeded to bend down and collect up her groceries she had dropped. " Just didn't manage to save you eggs. Sorry."

"Oh, I'm Jessica, Jessica McConnell, I've just moved here from Ireland so I don't really know where I am. Its ok, eggs aren't important." The short haired girl replied with a light laugh which made her eyes light up and Mikes heart pound in his chest.

"I could... Maybe, show you around?" Mike was hesitant, wiping the invisible sweat from behind his neck as he looked down blushing.

"Sure, well, I just meet you, and this is crazy, so here's my number, so call me... Maybe." Jessica laughed as she said it.

" Oh, hell to the no, you did not just quote that song." Mike stood back taking the piece of paper from her hand as he said a quick goodbye and left, with a smile on his face that would make anyone envious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - nope, don't own glee or any of its franchise**

_A/n - unbetaed, so please don't diss me for my mistakes, review and tell me your opinions and ill try and fix my story :)_

"Oh hell no! I am not singing Rebecca Black!" Kurts voice echoed through the childs bedroom

"Kurt, I would appreciate it if you didn't use language like that around my daughter, she is very impressionable." Mike scowled.

"Mike, I'm happy that your moving on and all, but telling your daughter to ask me to sing Rebecca friggin' Black was low, ever for you Chang!" Kurt crossed his arms and glared at the much taller man.

" I am not moving on, I'm simply interested in her." Mike blushed at the thought of the girl who he had only met a few days before.

"In other words she's hot as hell..." Blaine chorused from the living room. Causing Mike to blush and hurry to the front door

" Well, I gotta go guys, bye, oh and Kurt?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Its friday, friday. Gotta get down on friday!" Mike sang as he ran out the door to his car.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mike arrived at the restaurant minutes later, to be greeted at the door by a happy looking Jessica.

" You look, Wow!" Mike said giving the much shorter girl a hug.

"Thanks, sorry about quoting that song the other day, it was worth a shot." Jessicas accent left Mike swooning, wondering why he never thought about an irish girl before.

Sitting down at their table, they began chatting about their interests, when the topic of fame was brought up.

"Wait, you want to be on broadway?" Mike asked, taking a bite of his steak.

"Yeah, its always been a dream of mine. My friend came out here a few years ago and is now getting married. She's moving to new york after the wedding. I decided to come here and try my luck." Jessica blushed as she played with her food around her plate.

"Oh, whose your friend getting married to?" Mike asked curiously.

"Arthur Abrahms, do you know him?"

"Yeah I do, he is actually a good friend of mine. I don't think I've met your friend before. You said she wanted to be on broadway, why is she waiting?" Mike asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I think its because she's in love, well that's what she told me. I respect that, I mean, I want to fall in love and feel all that crap but I don't think its ever going to happen for me. But hey, your looking at her maid of honour." Jessica smiled as she said the last part, imagining what her bridesmaid dress would look like.

" And your looking at his best man." Mike smiled and reached across the table to touch her hand. " Trust me, you will fall in love."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" No, Felicity, GO. TO. BED!" Kurt argued.

"No, Kurtsie, I'm not tired. I want to watch little mermaid again." The small child crossed her arms and imitated Kurts actions.

"Kurt, let the kid watch her movie, she will probably KO before the starting credits." Blaine walked past with a large bowl of popcorn and plopped himself on the sofa.

"Yay, FLOUNDER!" And excited five year old now bounced on the sofa that occupied the middle of the living room.

"I hate you Blaine."

"Love you too, Kurt."

"Hey guys, why is she still up!" Mikes voice was heard over coming down the stairs." Fel, bedtime. Now."

" Fine, daddy..." Felicity trekked upstairs, stopping to give her father a kiss.

"So, how did it go?" Kurt asked, motioning to Mike to sit beside them.

"Well..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Blaine, I think we need to talk." Kurt sat his husbands dinner infront of him.

"What about?" Blaine eyes the plate hungrily, proceeding to attack his food with his fork.

" Well, you know Ellies turning 17 and is starting McKinnely again, right?" Kurt asked. Ellie was kurt and Finns younger sister. She was small with long blonde hair, she was named after Kurts biological mother Elizabeth, she had brown eyes like Finns mom, and Kurts dads mannerisms. She had gotten pregnant at the age of 16 and was putting the baby up for adoption. "And you know she's putting her baby up for adoption when its born, well, I was thinking about what Noah and Lauren said and, I think we should adopt Ellies baby..." Kurt winced waiting for Blaines reply.

Blaine set down his fork and sighed. He then broke into a huge grin and grabbed his husband into a tight hug.

"Only if its an open adoption, I want your sister to be able to see her kid, and I want the baby to know your sister is its mother... Deal?" Blaine held his husband infront of him, holding him by his shoulders and looking his straight in his eyes.

" Ill phone her and give her the good news..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - i do not own glee**

_a/n - review please... unbetaed as usual _

Two days later, Kurt and Blaine had delivered the good news to Kurts sister.

"Your really going to do this for me? And allow me to see my baby?" Ellie was shocked at her brothers sudden generosity.

"Yes, Ellie. We wouldn't take you away from your baby completely. It would be cruel." Kurt hugged his sister as she broke down in tears which turned into agonising screams. " Ellie, what's wrong"

"I think the baby is coming." Ellie managed to say in between gasps for air.

"BURT, GET HER INTO THE CAR!" Blaines instincts came over him, rushing to the door and opening it for a rushing Burt Hummel.

When at the hospital Ellie was promptly wheeled down to the delivery room. Whilst Kurt and Blaine got excited like two little school girls.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two hours later they heard crying, from the baby and Ellie.

"Its a girl " the doctor exclaimed.

"Blaine, its a girl." Kurt clapped as they were handed a slightly tan baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She has the same eyes as Ellie, Kurt." Blaine said softly whilst cooeing over his new baby girl.

"She's perfect Ellie, Thank you." Kurt began sobbing hysterically wishing his mother was still here. Kurts father was here with His wife, Finns mother, Carole.

"Kurt, I think we should call her Beth, you know, after your mom." Blaine suggested sheepishly.

"Really? Oh, Blaine, that means so much." Kurt lunged forward huggin Blaine and squishing their newborn daughter in the process.

They heard Ellie scream and begin panting as if she was a dog out in the heat. They ran, intent on seeing what all the fuss was about. They stopped on their tracks when they heard the doctor saying, "You really did not know it was twins, Miss Hummel?"

They ran faster, laughing as they heard Ellie reply "No, when they said 'two heart beats' I thought 'great, mine and the babies'".

"Ellie really is blonde." Blaine laughed breathlessly.

They burst into the delivery room, wide eyed and holding a crying Beth. They looked at each other, jaws dropping in shock as they shouted "Twins!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What are we going to do Blaine? We only signed a contract for one baby, and now there is two? We can't split them up, but we can't afford two." Kurt was pacing the Hospital cafeteria floor with a stunned Blaine sitting a table. "I mean, we can barely afford Rent as it is, how are we supposed to manage? How will Ellie manage?"

"Babe, just sit down. We can sign another contract, make ends meet. Ill get an extra job. Its no big deal. Ellie will manage, because she has us. Your her brother, Kurt, you can't just abandon her." Blaine tried to comfort his boyfriend un-successfully.

"When is Artie getting here with Tonie... HECK! When is Finn getting here? Wasn't he supposed to be here already. Damn boy and his stupid Pants!" Kurt began to get angry.

"Guys, sorry it took so long, but there was traffic." Tonie apologised.

"Yeah man, sorry. I've been kinda down lately so, yeah, sorry." Artie looked down as Tonie rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine, why what's up?" Blaine asked kindly, not minding the glares Kurt was sending him for saying it was fine.

"Well, remember the accident I had back when I was eight, causing me to be in this wheelchair?" Artie asked, Blaine nodded simultaneously with Kurt. " Well, its affected me being able to have kids. So, I can't have kids."

"But, we decided not to let that hold us back, we're going to keep trying and hopefully, succeed, and if not we will adopt. Now, I'd rather talk about the wedding. Me and artie would like to ask you something Kurt." Tonie looked at her new friend beaming."Seeing as I have no siblings of my own, I would like it if you would be our best man. It would mean a lot to us if you wo-" Tonie was cut off by Kurt giving her a hug and nodding vigourously into her shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Kurt began to cry, showing his joy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, one... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Ready or not, here I come!" Jessica shouted out as she heard the excited giggles comeing from the closet and all around the house. Mikes house was filled with excited five years olds, all gathered for felicitys sixth birthday.

"Cake!" Mike shouted, just as Jessica found felicity and carried the giggling birthday girl down stairs.

Happy Birthday chorused through the Chang household, when the phone rang.

"Chang residence, how may I help you?" Felicity rhymned off.

"Hello, fel dear, is your dad there? Its Kurt." Kurts voice could be heard by Mike.

"Daddums is here's, hold on Kurtsie."

"Hey, Kurt. Whatsup?" Mike asked.

"Hello, Daddums..." Kurt laughed."Yeah, wish fel happy birthday for me. Also, we heard from a little birdy named Tonie, that things were pretty serious between you and Jessica... Eh?"

"First off, never call me Daddums again, that name is reserved for my little girl and her only, secondly, yes, they have. I really like her Kurt, and its been a few months since we met, and I feel ready to ask her but I don't know how..." Mike trailed off as he felt the warmth of his girlfriends hug."Gotta go dude, ten five year olds, cake and a bouncy castle aren't good. Bye"

"So, you don't know how to ask me what?" Jessica asked, looking up at Mike, making his heart melt.

"To marry me... Ok, worst proposal ever, but will you?" Mike asked, quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Of course... But what about Tina? Don't you feel like your betraying her?" Jessica asked sadly.

"Not at all, I feel like its what she would have wanted." Mike looked at a picture of Tina hanging on his wall, the picture was taking just before Tina became pregnant. It showed her smiling on stage at Sectionals when she was eighteen.


End file.
